


Don't Follow Me Home

by erengaayger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erengaayger/pseuds/erengaayger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern day High School/College AU. </p><p>Eren Jaeger is just a high school kid who's beyond excited to get a taste of college life. Attending a college party, he meets Levi, the infuriating yet (he must admit) insanely attractive douchebag that seems to love making Eren uncomfortable. But as he gets to know Levi, he realises that there's more to him than there first appears to be. And that Levi has a past he hasn't quite escaped from. </p><p>WARNING: AS OF NOW THERE IS NO EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. IT IS MARKED EXPLICIT FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blushing Virgins

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend introduced me to snk a few months ago and my life has fallen into a perpetual downward spiral since. This fic will be the product of said downward spiral.
> 
> Please enjoy and comment! I live for constructive criticism, it is my life force. 
> 
> Thanks to PerfectlyFAKE (perfectlyfake.tumblr.com) for giving this chapter a read through for me :)
> 
> If you wanna, you could always come talk to me on tumblr at erengaayger.tumblr.com 
> 
> Okay, enough from me, enjoy!

Eren scanned his surroundings as he walked towards the large house, which vibrated with the sort of energy that could really only be achieved by containing a bunch of hyperactive and hormonal college students. It was a rather large house, or at least appeared so to Eren as he trudged up the driveway with Mikasa on his right and Armin a few steps behind him and to his left. The thrum of music, cranked up far too loud to be particularly good for the hearing of anyone confined within the house, seeped out into the otherwise calm night and Eren started to feel a similar thrum of energy emanate from within himself. 

“Eren...,” Mikasa began before Eren cut her off with a rather sharp sideways look. He knew that tone far too well. It was her I'm-about-to-unleash-a-tidal-wave-of-mothering-and-nagging-upon-you tone. The look could only keep her at bay for a few seconds though before she went on. “Are you really sure you want to go to this party? You don't do well when drinks are involved and I don't want you getting sick.” 

Eren rolled his eyes. He was far too used to his sister treating him like her baby brother who she had to protect, despite being the same age as her. Mikasa had been adopted by Eren's parents when he was younger and he had welcomed her into the family with open arms, immediately accepting her. Mikasa had truly appreciated Eren's acceptance and comfort at a time in her young life where she'd already faced the turmoil of losing both her parents. Ever since then she'd been insanely protective of him. 

“Yes, I want to go to this party! Mikasa, it's a college party!” Eren tried for the millionth time to explain to his sister just how great and exciting a prospect this was but Mikasa never really displayed the same love of socialising that Eren himself had. 

“Technically, we weren't invited, Eren. Mikasa was really the only one actually invited,” said Armin, who'd seemed nervous and quiet for the past half hour as they'd made their way to the party. And okay, maybe the older guy who'd come up to Mikasa at the coffee shop had really only invited her to the party his friend (Mike or something?) was having, after a few painful moments of attempted flirting during which Mikasa remained her usual unresponsive self. But seriously, it wasn't like you'd ever find an honest-to-god decent party where every person in attendance had actually been invited. 

“Come on,” he smiled at Armin, trying to calm his best friend down. “How's the guy inviting Mikasa and her, in turn, inviting us any different?” 

Armin didn't seem entirely convinced but remained quiet all the same. Mikasa too seemed less than pleased. They were probably thinking Eren would get into some sort of trouble which they'd inevitably have to drag him out of. But he wasn't looking for stupid fights tonight; no tonight was all about enjoying himself and getting a sneak peak at what life would be like next year when he himself was in college. He really was entirely too done with high school. What with the monotonous classes he was forced to attend when really only a handful of them held any interest to Eren. Next year would be different though. College would be exciting and he'd actually be attending classes he really cared about and he'd have so much more independence, he knew he would. 

As they reached the front entrance Mikasa moved in front of Eren to open the door. The change in atmosphere as they stepped inside the house was startling. There were bodies everywhere; dancing together, talking close to one another, doing some arguably indecent things for such a public setting in dark corners. Spilled drinks made Eren's feet stick momentarily to the floor with each step he took and he knew he was going to have to clean off the bottoms of the new pair of shoes he'd decided to put on, once he got home. Despite the slight uncomfortableness however, Eren couldn't have been more excited if he tried. 

He quickly spun round to grin at Mikasa and Armin before grabbing both their arms and pulling them with him into what looked like the kitchen. He could see people were leaving there with drinks and he most definitely wanted a drink. 

Grabbing a bottle of the first thing he saw he began to take a gulp before Mikasa snatched it from his grasp. 

“Hey! What the fuck, Mikasa?” She looked at him in a manner that others might describe as a glare, but Eren knew Mikasa's true glares, and they were far scarier. Thankfully they'd never be directed at him. Hopefully. 

“You need to pace yourself. I'll give you this bottle back when you promise me you won't overdo it.” A few girls walking by heard Mikasa, looked between her and Eren before bursting into a fit of giggles. Eren gritted his teeth. 

“Fine, okay, whatever” he said before snatching the bottle back from his sister and taking a pointedly smaller sip than his first. Armin – the little shit – was smothering a laugh of his own and Eren gave him a look of (only partially mock) betrayal. 

Just then a figure appeared beside Mikasa, smiling wide. It was the same guy who had invited her to the party and Eren took this as his chance to bolt, tugging at Armin and heading out of the kitchen. As he made his way into the room from which the music seemed loudest, he found himself lost in a sea of bodies before being moved around without his control. Swept up in the constant sway of the dancing college students he found himself face to face with a pretty ginger girl. She gave him a kind smile and a once over before speaking. “Hi. I haven't seen you around before?” 

Eren smiled back. She seemed nice enough and he could see Armin was talking to a blonde girl further down the room so assumed his friend would be okay alone for a few minutes. “Em, yeah. I don't actually go here, my sister invited me along.” He suddenly realised how lame it made him sound to be invited to a party because of his sister and blushed a bit. It wasn't that he was trying to impress the girl or anything, but he didn't want her to look down on him just because he was a little younger. He really didn't like being treated like a kid by others, he got enough of that from Mikasa. 

The girl didn't seemed fazed though, just continuing to smile pleasantly. She had a nice calming aura about her. “I'm Petra. And oh, does your sister go here? Maybe I know her?” 

Eren frowned, “Eh, em...well she doesn't actually go here either. You see, she bumped into this guy at the coffee shop yesterday and he invited her along. Seemed really insistent that she come but she didn't want to come alone, y'know? Oh, and I'm Eren by the way!” He added the last part in a rush, realising he hadn't given her his name. 

Petra nodded understandingly, “Well I better go, I've been in the dance room for far too long already, it gives me a headache.” She frowned for a moment, scanning the room, and Eren noted that she even looked kindly when she frowned. “I was looking for my friends, but they don't seem to be anywhere.” Petra sighed and looked slightly dejected, and Eren felt the sudden urge to help her out. 

“I could help you look for you friends!” Eren offered enthusiastically. 

“Oh, Eren, I don't want to put you out of your way...” 

“No, really, I don't mind at all. I mean, I don't really know anyone around here anyway, my sister's talking to that guy and that girl over there seems to have cornered my friend...” He saw the tiny girl with a serious face move in closer to Armin and his proceeding blush, and smiled. Armin needed to have a little more fun and if the way the girl was eyeing him up was any indication, more fun could be on the horizon. 

“Ah, okay. That sounds great, come on then. “ Petra's smile was back now and she looked intent on finding these friends of hers. 

Eren followed her dutifully out of the dance floor waiting for her to fill him in on who exactly he was helping her look for. 

“One of my friends is kinda on the short side and has black hair. He'll be with another taller blonde guy, you can't miss the pair of them...” She paused for a second. “Unless you're me apparently.” 

Eren laughed at that. “Maybe they just haven't arrived yet?” 

“No, Mike's a friend of ours. They were here early to help him set up for the party. They normally all claim the back room and mostly stay in there but they weren't there when I got here and I was just...” 

Just then Eren spotted the back of a pair of guys, one rather tall and blonde and the other much shorter with black hair, just as Petra had described. 

“Em, hey Petra, could that by any chance be them?” 

“Hmm?” She turned round and frowned when she saw them. “There they are! Assholes, I'm gonna go give them a piece of my mind for leaving me floundering about here. C'mon Eren.” Petra gestured for him to follow but Eren wasn't quite sure. While Petra seemed sweet and welcoming enough, even by the stance these other guys were taking, Eren could tell they might not be as welcoming, especially to a high schooler. He should probably just head back and see if Armin and Mikasa were alright (Mikasa would most definitely be fine but he still wanted to make sure. Despite her obsessively annoying protective nature, she was still his sister.) 

On the other hand, he'd wanted to come to this college party for the sole purpose of getting a taste of college life. What better way to do so than by making friends with actual college kids. And really, how bad could Petra's friends be when she herself seemed so sweet. 

Ah what the hell. Eren followed close behind Petra as she made her way up to the pair of men. 

“Levi! Erwin! Where have you been?” Petra didn't really seem angry, just mildly annoyed. Erwin turned towards her first, and smiled apologetically. 

“Sorry, Petra. We had a bit of an issue. Some kid got too drunk too fast and well...” 

“He fucking puked his guts out all over the back room.” said the other shorter man spinning around, in a level tone that somehow still managed to convey his fury. 

Eren's breath momentarily caught as he took in Petra's obviously furious friend. His face was all sharp angles. While his expression seemed neutral at first, his eyes clearly conveyed his frustration. He had steely grey eyes which seemed to bore through whatever he was looking at- currently Petra. And he was quite possibly one of the most strangely attractive people Eren had seen in his life. Nobody should look that attractive when they're angry. Especially when they're talking about someone being sick. 

“Levi, calm down...” the taller blonde began before Levi abruptly cut him off. 

“There is currently putrid, filthy vomit all over the room where I wanted to sit. The only reason I even come to these stupid things is because I'm promised I won't have to spend time around these filthy brats and now I'm being made to walk around these sticky floors and-” Just then his eyes landed on Eren and he stopped his rant. “And who the fuck are you?” 

Eren was taken aback by the confrontation words directed at him. He hadn't done anything afterall, it wasn't his fault some other kid didn't have a Mikasa to stop them from getting drunk and throwing up like he did. 

“Levi, be nice,” said Petra squeezing Eren's arm. “This is Eren. He's a real sweetie. He offered to help me find you two.” She gave Eren an encouraging nod, obviously sensing his discomfort. 

Levi's neutral expression remained focused on him. He looked Eren up and down as if he were inspecting him and Eren couldn't help the blush that lit up his face at the attention. Levi smirked slightly at that. Eren couldn't say he especially liked the way Levi seemed to be looking down on him, even though Eren was more than a few inches taller. 

“What? Are you trying to fuck Petra then?” Eren gaped at the assumption. Of course he wasn't! Did she think that was why he'd bothered to be nice to her? Did she think so now? It didn't even matter that this guy was ten different levels of hot, he was a complete dickhead. 

“Of course not!” Eren replied going absolutely crimson, to Levi's apparent amusement. Dick. “I mean...not that I wouldn't...” he went on realising that he might have offended Petra. “I mean, I'm not trying to say you're unattractive 'cus you totally aren't, I just...I wasn't.” Dear Lord if you have any mercy just open the ground up now and have me sink straight through. 

Petra had started to blush now too. “Eren, calm down. Levi's only teasing you. It takes a while to get used to his particular mean sense of humour.” 

“Pfft. Just because he's too dense to comprehend when someone's joking doesn't make it my fault,” said Levi already looking bored with the conversation. “Oi, kid,” he continued focusing those grey eyes on Eren and making him tense up despite himself, before looking him over once more “How old are you anyway? Don't want Petra getting too attached if you're not even legal.” His face might as well have been a tomato at this point and despite Levi's expression not having changed at all, Eren could see in his eyes he was enjoying Eren's discomfort far too much. 

When Eren didn't reply, Levi stepped forward slightly into his personal space. The close proximately did nothing to help Eren's current facial coloration problem. He could feel his pulse pick up as well and the anger he felt at being so affected by someone who was treating him like such a kid physically hurt. “Oi,” Levi whispered to him as he was right in his face at this point. “Are you deaf or just stupid, I asked you a question. We don't normally take to inviting kids out past their bedtimes.” 

Eren gritted his teeth. What was this guy's problem? Eren looked him over again and found himself thinking he looked especially attractive for someone who was wearing nothing particularly special, just plain jeans and a black t-shirt. But there really was no just about the way Levi was wearing them. 

“I'm 18. So yeah, I'm fucking legal.” He decided, why the hell not, he wasn't someone to back down when faced with confrontation, no matter how dangerously attractive the confronter was and moved his face even closer to Levi's, despite it being far too close for normal social barriers to allow already. “Why... interested?” 

Levi's eyes widened fractionally and Eren was sure he would have missed it had he not been standing so close to him. “Oh, not bad. Looks like you've got a pair after all.” 

Eren ignored the feeling in the pit of his stomach at Levi's approving words. Or tried his very best to at least. 

“Unlucky for you, I'm not into blushing virgins.” Levi moved away from him as he spoke before turning to address Erwin and Petra. “This party is shit and I've got work to do. I'm going home.” He took a few steps and Eren couldn't help the way he desperately wanted the dickhead to stay and argue with him for a few more minutes. There was just something about the way he spoke, the bored expression that constantly graced his face apart from tiny variations you actively had to look for to see, the unusual undercut that wouldn't have looked nearly as attractive on anyone else, that had Eren needing him to stay just a little longer. 

As if Levi could read his mind he turned back to look at him. “You,” he said roaming his eyes over Eren once again, making him feel as if he were on display for him, “should come back to the next one of these.” 

And with that Levi was gone, lost amongst the thrum of bodies. Eren gaped after him. Had he really just invited him to another party after treating him like utter shit and insulting him throughout their entire conversation. He had no idea what had just happened and as he looked around at Erwin and Petra, it seemed they weren't entirely sure either.


	2. You're Not Gonna Pass Out From Excitement, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some Jean and Eren interactions because I love their dynamic so damn much. 
> 
> Also, Eren bumps into Levi at the grocery store and they continue with their weird form of flirting which is basically just Levi insulting Eren and Eren getting angry/flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would get this chapter up by today and due to my slow writing process, I haven't had a chance to get anyone to read it through for me, so please let me know if you see any blatantly stupid mistakes and I shall edit. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren awoke to a strange feeling against his ear. A gentle flicking sensation that could only be the result of a certain dickhead's immature sense of humour.

“Jean, drop dead,” he muttered, sitting up at his desk and swatting Jean's hand away.

“I've been flicking your ear for at least five minutes. That's the longest you've ever slept through it,” said Jean, seemingly pleased with the new record. He had a lopsided smirk on his face and its mere presence felt like a personal affront to Eren.

“Fuck off.” He tried to say it emphatically but was too exhausted for the comment to come across as venomous as he'd have liked.

After Levi had left the party the previous day, Petra had asked him to stick around with her friends; probably out of guilt for the way Levi had treated him.

By the time Mikasa had found him and announced it was time they went home, he was flat out drunk. Luckily Armin was able to stop her from lecturing him there and then - he was sure he'd have said something he'd regret later if she pissed him off while drunk - and suggested they let Eren stay just a little longer. It was unlikely they could make him leave without carrying him at this point anyway, what with his drunken slurrings of, “C'mon Mikasa, stop being a killjoy! Let's party!!” and “Armin, where'd that blonde chick go? We're gonna get you some action!”

Eren's inability to recognise when enough was enough resulted in him now sitting with his face down on his desk, struggling to stay awake during his history class. Sadly, this was also one of the classes he shared with Jean, who was doing nothing for his hangover.

“Come on, Eren, lighten up. You're being a bigger baby than usual.”

Eren gritted his teeth, fixing Jean with the biggest glare he could muster. “Baby? I'm not the one who sulked for two straight weeks after Mikasa got her hair cut.”

“I did not sulk!”

“Oh please, you were almost in tears when you first saw it.”

“Both of you, stop it. You're gonna get in trouble,” Marco piped up from the desk on Jean's right. He looked exasperated, as if he'd been telling Jean off for quite a period of time already, while Eren was asleep.

Ah, Marco. While Eren still didn't quite grasp how someone as friendly and kind as Marco could associate with the likes of Jean, he was glad he did. If not for Marco reigning him in, he was sure Jean would be infinitely worse.

“Yeah Jean, listen to your boyfriend,” Eren said, knowing it was a sure fire way to fluster Jean and perhaps one of the only ways to get him to actually shut that bullshit spouter he called a mouth.

“He isn't my boyfriend!” Jean had indeed gone bright red and pointedly fixed his eyes on the teacher, ignoring Eren from then on. Marco's own freckled cheeks were tinged and Eren felt slightly bad for causing Marco discomfort.

When would Jean stop being a dumbass and finally realise his best friend obviously wanted to be more than friends? It was apparent to pretty much everybody else. Jean's utter clueless nature in regard to Marco's feelings had Eren itching to slap some sense into him. Actually, slapping Jean sounded like a good idea in any case but at least this way he had a legitimate reason for it.

After class, Eren made his way out into the lunchroom as quickly as possible, hoping to avoid any more interactions with a certain horse-faced individual. He spotted Armin and Mikasa already at their usual table and plopped himself down next to Armin, across from his sister whose face was equal parts concern and “I told you so.” She had mastered this expression after years of practice.

“Here,” she said, handing him some painkillers. “You really should just go home. You look absolutely terrible.”

“That's just because I had your creepy admirer to deal with in my last class.” Admittedly, Mikasa had a number of admirers but the inclusion of the word “creepy” made it clear who Eren was talking about.

“I wish you'd lay off Jean every now and then, he really isn't such a bad guy once you get to know him.” Armin had been trying to talk some sense into Eren about his mindless dislike for Jean for years. Needless to say, it wasn't working.

Eren grabbed his friends shoulders, spinning him around to face him with a feigned look of pain and determination. “Armin, I don't know what weird hex he ever cast on you to convince you to like him. Hell, it's probably the same thing he's using on Marco! But I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'll rescue you from his evil spell!”

Armin rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and eat your lunch.”

***

Eren hated grocery shopping. His day had so far consisted of two tests in his worst subjects- math and physics- and a game of dodgeball in p.e. The tests had been hell and normally he would have been ecstatic with the prospects of blowing off some steam with a good old game of dodgeballl. Jean, however, had decided he would like to ruin Eren's day more than his simple presence alone accomplished on a daily basis and had “accidentally” hit him in the face with one of the dodgeballs, making direct contact with his nose. The pain had been so intense that Eren had been sure that it was broken. Luckily he seemed to have gotten off somewhat lucky, though he wasn't entirely seeing the bright side to the situation at the moment. Grocery shopping was the last thing he wanted to do whilst sporting his newly throbbing nose, a bluish green bruise already forming.

He was ready to just go home and soak his troubles away with a nice, long bath. While he probably wouldn't brag about enjoying baths on a semi-frequent basis, ever since Mikasa had forced him to have one to relieve some of his “constantly simmering rage” as she'd called it, he had become somewhat dependent upon them. Whilst showers might be considered more manly, nobody could argue with the results of a calming soak in a bathtub surrounded by some vanilla and lime scented candles.

It was while Eren was fantasizing about just that, the water of the bath the exact temperature to soak away his troubles for an hour or so, that he bumped into something – no someone – and found himself stumbling. Luckily, this someone was a tad more coordinated than Eren (who in all honestly possessed all the coordination of a baby giraffe) and righted him with a firm grip on his arms.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and-” Eren cut himself off as he found himself staring into the face of a certain douchebag he'd met not but a week earlier. “Levi?”

Levi was indeed standing before him, dressed in a similar outfit to the first time Eren had seen him, though with a leather jacket added to the ensemble. It had always been Eren's belief that leather jackets could make anybody look at least ten times sexier. Seeing Levi, who had left him flustered enough the last time they met, in one seemed to short circuit his brain for a moment.

“You're that kid from the party.” Levi simply stated, hands still around his upper arms, as if he thought Eren were in danger of tripping over thin air at any moment. “Wow, what the hell did you do to your face?”

“Nice to see you again too.” He muttered. “And who are you calling kid? I told you last time, I'm fucking eighteen years old!” Eren hadn't meant to say it so angrily but his day had been dreadful and his nose still hurt like a bitch and now he had to deal with this asshole. A woman walking past them threw him a venomous look for his foul language before briskly walking away with a small child in tow.

Levi rolled his eyes and stepped back from Eren, obviously sensing his irritation. “Don't get your panties in a bunch. Though seriously, who the hell did you piss off enough to do that to you?”

Eren found himself wondering if he could sense a slight hint of concern in Levi's voice. But no, that was stupid. He'd only met Eren once before, what cause did he have to give a shit about any trouble Eren might be in.

“I didn't piss anyone off!” What was it about Levi that had him getting so worked up? Normally, the only person that could get a rise out of him so quickly was Jean. Though the crooked, amused half-smile that Levi directed his way every time he got in any way worked up made his heart rate accelerate in an entirely different way than Jean's condescending smirks did.

“Yeah, sure. Listen, I know I don't really know you or anything but from what I've seen, I get the feeling you live in a perpetual state of pissing people off.”

“I got hit in the face with a dodgeball, if you really must know. It was a complete accident.” Even though Eren wasn't entirely sure Jean hadn't just used the game of dodegball as an excuse to attack him, he really wasn't in the mood to explain his relationship with Jean. Especially after Levi's earlier comments regarding his ability to piss people off.

“Someone probably just used the game as an excuse to do you some damage.” Levi said, as if he could read Eren's mind. At Eren's surprised look he carried on. “I am kidding, you know.”

“No, you might be right. There's this guy-” Eren began, despite his earlier plan on not talking about Jean.

“Listen, I'd love to continue this little chat in the middle of the grocery store but I actually have places to be.”

“Oh.” Eren couldn't help but feel a bit let down. This was the second time Levi had decided to drop a conversation with him in favour of doing something else. He knew objectively that a random conversation with some high schooler probably didn't hold much appeal to someone like Levi and that he shouldn't take it personally, but that didn't stop him.

“Wow, you look like a kicked puppy.” Levi rolled his eyes at him again and gave an exasperated sigh before continuing. “You ever been to a club?”

“Em, yeah sure. Of course I have!” Eren tried to sound offended, as if the mere insinuation that he hadn't was utterly absurd.

“Listen, brat, don't screw this up by lying to me.” Regret had adorned Levi's face as soon as his invitation – if that's what it was – had left his mouth.

“Okay, fine. No, I haven't.”

“Thought as much. Okay, if I invite you along to a club with me you're not gonna pass out from excitement, right?”

Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing. “Wait, you want to go to a club with me?”

Levi actually shook his head in disbelief at this. “Are you legitimately stupid? I thought you looked pretty clueless but you're actually just stupid, aren't you? Why would I be asking you otherwise?”

Eren wanted to punch Levi in the face. He _really_ wanted to punch Levi in the face.

He also _really_ wanted to take him up on his offer.

“I- My sister is going to kill me if she finds out I'm going to a club with you.”

“What's wrong with going to a club with me?”

“Nothing! It's just you look kind of...intimidating I guess?" Despite his small stature, intimidating really was the only way to describe him. "Not to mention I barely know you. And it's a school night! Plus, she still isn't happy about me getting drunk at your friend's party last week. And she hasn't seen my nose yet, she's already gonna be in protective mothering mode when she sees it. And-”

“Eren, Jesus, you don't have to come. Calm down before you shit yourself.”

“No!” all pretences of being nonchalant about his desire to go were out the window at this point. “No, I want to come.”

Levi grabbed his hand then and began scribbling on it. Eren could feel his his skin heating up where he was touching him.

This was a terrible idea. Mikasa wasn't going to let him leave the house without telling her where he was going. She could always tell when he was lying, so there really was no point in even trying. The only way she'd let him go would be if she came along with him. Eren wasn't clueless enough to believe for a second Levi wouldn't be meeting friends at the club; there was no way he was going with just Eren as company. This wasn't a date or anything. Still, he didn't want to bring Mikasa or anyone else along with him.

Levi released his hand and Eren saw he'd written a number and an address. He had small, elegant handwriting. It was exactly what Eren would have expected.

“Meet me at the entrance at about half 10. Call me if you can't find the place.” He looked Eren in the eyes and his tone softened a bit. “Stop looking so terrified, I invited you to get rid of those scared puppy eyes you've got going.”

Before Eren could explain how he most certainly did not in any way, shape or form resemble a puppy- especially a _scared_ one- Levi was walking away. He left with nothing more than a, “Be on time or I'm heading in without you,” thrown casually over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to share your thought on it by commenting or sending me a message on tumblr: erengaayger.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm aiming to have chapter 3 up by the 28th of April but I have exams coming up so we shall see. :)
> 
> EDIT: there will be no new chapters 'til after the 16th of May. I'll try and get one up for the 23rd at the earliest. Studying for my exams is taking up more time than I thought.


	3. Like You Want Me To Fuck You On The Nearest Flat Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to the club with Levi and gets to know him a little better. Levi's blunt and snarky, Eren's angry and his big 'ol crush is growing, Hanji's excited, Petra's a sweetie and Erwin's well...he's Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update but exams happened (I'm not sure if they've gone so well so if I don't get into uni...well, at least I'll have more time to write?) 
> 
> Enjoy! :) And if you want come talk to me at erengaayger.tumblr.com

Eren was late.

Walking through the dark, unfamiliar street he mentally slapped himself. It was a quarter to eleven at this point and he was fairly sure that when he did arrive at this godforsaken club, Levi would already have gone in without him. He did say he would after all.

Upon his arrival home, Mikasa had assaulted him with questions about his nose, poking and prodding at him. His mother hadn't been much better, berating him for always getting himself hurt, launching into tales from his childhood when he would arrive home covered in cuts and bruises while both Armin and Mikasa were always able to keep themselves injury free. It wasn't his damn fault he was prone to injury, did they think he wanted to constantly be getting hurt?

He had known that there was no way he would be allowed out that night. Part of him had considered lying, perhaps saying he was going to stay over at Armin's. Although Mikasa could be a tad overprotective at times, her and Eren did enjoy their fair share of time apart. However, he'd dismissed the thought as soon as he'd had it; the chances that Armin would outright lie to Mikasa were slim. He didn't enjoy getting in the middle of any of their disputes. Besides, Armin would want to know where Eren was really going and would most likely disapprove of him going out with Levi alone.

That had left only one option: waiting for everyone else to fall asleep before sneaking out. He'd prayed to every god he'd ever heard of that Mikasa wouldn't stay up late reading as she often did and one of them must of heard him. As soon as he saw that she'd turned off her bedroom light, he was out his window, climbing down the tree that he had stopped playing on around the age of thirteen.

Still, he was late and he'd now have to navigate through the club by himself in search of Levi. He wasn't even sure if he'd get in without Levi.

Just as he turned the corner, he spotted the brightly lit sign of Wall Rose. There was a long line which had formed outside, with multiple muscle ridden bouncers standing in front of the entrance. Eren scanned around himself looking for Levi but to no avail. It was what he had expected of course. Levi had only invited him because he felt sorry for him and Eren had been desperate enough to still accept the pity invitation. Eren suddenly felt immensely stupid.

“Oi, brat. What did I say about not being late?” Eren spun around to face a rather exasperated looking Levi. Well, exasperated by his standards. At this point Eren had grown somewhat accustomed to Levi not giving much away with his facial expressions, though there really was no doubt he was pissed of.

“Levi? You waited for me?” He couldn't keep the disbelief from his voice.

“No, I just enjoy standing out in the cold,” Levi replied, shaking his head. “What took you?”

“I'm really sorry, I had to wait for my parents and Mikasa to fall asleep before I left.” Even as he said the words he regretted them. There was no way this wouldn't invite more teasing.

“You snuck out?” Levi's expression had gone from annoyed to somewhat amused. “Oh that's right. I keep forgetting you're like, fifteen.”

Eren gritted his teeth. The only reason Levi kept making fun of his age was because he made it so apparent that it pissed him off. Eren knew this but still couldn't stop himself from rising to the bait. “I'm eighteen and you fucking know it.”

“Take it easy, kid. Let's just hurry up and get inside. It's freezing out here,” Levi began to walk towards the entrance as he spoke, not waiting to see if Eren would follow. He didn't stop to stand in the line that had formed but instead walked straight up to the woman standing at the front, surrounded by the burly bouncers.

“Levi!!” She all but screamed as she saw him, jumping up and down and grabbing onto him. Levi made a somewhat disgusted expression at her apparent delight but it didn't seem to be too genuine. “I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been? Oh, who have we got here?” The bespectacled women was now staring at Eren, her intensely curious eyes boring into him.

“Hanji, leave the kid alone.” Eren didn't even bother commenting on the use of the word “kid” this time. He was too taken aback to find Levi sticking up for him.

“Aw, he's precious!” The women - Hanji – looked even more excited if that were even possible. “What are you doing bringing him out here?”

Eren turned to Levi. He was actually interested to hear this answer for himself. Levi seemed to enjoy seeing Eren get flustered and angry, which he assumed was why he'd bothered to invite him out; just as a source of amusement. In addition to feeling sorry for him after their conversation earlier in the day, of course. Eren couldn't say he particularly wanted these to be the reasons Levi had invited him but he really couldn't think of any other possibilities

“He's probably more entertaining than most of the others that I'm going to be forced to interact with tonight.” Levi shook his head. “If it weren't for Erwin I wouldn't even come at all.”

Eren's interest couldn't help but be piqued. Erwin had been the incredibly tall guy Levi had been with at the party. At the time he'd assumed they were friends but maybe-

“Is Erwin your boyfriend?” He blurted out before he could stop himself. He could feel himself heating up as all the blood in his body seemed to flood into his cheeks.

Hanji threw her head back and roared with laughter. Eren glared at her in return. He wasn't sure if he liked her very much. Levi however just fixed him with a level gaze. He had a strange look in his eyes, one Eren couldn't read.

“Do you think I'd invite you out to keep me from getting bored if my boyfriend was going to be there to do that?” Levi shook his head. “You're really denser than I thought.”

The comment stung. Levi kept commenting on his lack of intelligence and it was starting to go beyond simply getting on his nerves to actually hurting. He realised he had found himself actually wanting to impress Levi; he didn't want him thinking of him as some high schooler who asked stupid questions and had to sneak out of the house in order to go to clubs. How he would go about changing Levi's opinion of him however, he wasn't sure.

Hanji smacked Levi on the shoulder giving him an admonishing look. “You two better go inside, you're holding up the line.” She smiled at Eren. “It was very nice meeting you. I hope to see you again- Levi, make sure to bring him back!”

Levi just rolled his eyes in response. “We'll see, shitty glasses.”

He made off into the club and Eren followed close behind. While there was a dance floor with masses of bodies moving close together, there also seemed to be tables tucked away at one side of the club as well as a bar. Levi made his way towards a table at the far back corner, again not stopping to ensure Eren was still there.

Feeling as though he should say something Eren spoke up from behind him. “She seemed, um-”

“Hanji is insufferable and absolutely insane,” Levi said without turning to look at him. “She also happens to be one of the few people I can stand to be around.”

This actually surprised Eren. He had assumed she was annoying Levi from their earlier interaction, being very loud and excitable. Then again, many people would describe him as the same and Levi found that “entertaining.”

“Eren,” greeted a soft voice as they approached the table. Eren saw Petra's sweet face grinning kindly at him from one of the seats. He smiled back and felt himself relax somewhat, seeing the familiar girl who had been nothing but kind to him the last time they had met. Despite Levi not following through on his threat to leave Eren out on his own if he were late, the thought of being ditched by Levi at some point had been worrying him since he arrived. With Petra here, he knew he had somebody that would ensure he wouldn't be alone.

“Petra, it's great to see you again!” He took a seat as her eyes widened, catching sight of his nose. Before she could say anything he shook his head as if to say he was fine. He was surprised by her arms which had suddenly been thrown around him in greeting. Eren wasn't used to being randomly hugged and felt himself begin to blush.

“Ah, happy to see Petra are we?” Levi teased, sitting across from them.

Petra released Eren and turned to face Levi. “Who wouldn't be happy to see me after having to put up with your sour self.”

Eren couldn't help but laugh at that, to which Levi promptly kicked him under the table.

“Ow! What was that for?!” He glared at Levi with as much malice as he could muster but this only served to make the smirk that now adorned Levi's face bigger.

“For being a brat.” Before Eren could reply he was already getting up again.

“Where are you going?” He didn't mean to sound so clingy as he said it but he was still on the boundary between being pissed at Levi and worried about being ditched.

“To get you a drink” He responded, as if it were glaringly obvious. “ You're going to need something if you're going to put up with the imbeciles that I'm forced to surround myself with. Then again, _you_ might get along with them.”

As Levi walked away, Eren couldn't help but stare after him. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans along with a leather jacket, almost exactly the same thing he'd been wearing both times Eren had last seen him. He walked with a grace that shouldn't have been possible in his black boots and easily side stepped any drunk individuals that crossed his path as he made his way to the bar. Eren thought that if that had been him he'd have crashed into at least three or four people already, resulting in some form of physical alteration. He wondered how Levi would fare in a fight. He was tiny but undoubtedly terrifying; he gave off a threatening vibe that Eren knew he could follow through on without having to see it for himself.

“Is he always like this?” Eren found himself asking out loud without meaning to.

“What? A complete dickhead?” Petra asked. “Pretty much. You get used to it after a while.”

“I don't understand why he hangs out with you and your other friend if he doesn't like you guys. He was commenting at the party that he didn't want to be there as well.” Eren was genuinely confused as to why somebody would willingly attend events they didn't want to, with people they disliked, or at least didn't enjoy being around.

Petra laughed at that, giving him a look similar to that which a mother might give a small child who had asked a particularly silly question. “It's not that he dislikes us all. He'd just a bit of a solitary person. He puts up with the places and people he dislikes so he can still be around those that he likes.”

Eren remembered him saying that if Erwin didn't come to these events then he wouldn't either. “So who does he like?”

Petra just continued to smile at him as if she knew something he didn't. “Well, like I said, he's a pretty solitary person. He doesn't need many friends around. But I do consider myself one of those few friends along with Erwin and Hanji. The four of us tend to hang out at one of our apartments most of the time but it's always nice to have a night out with other people. Levi might go on about how he dislikes it and how much our other friends get on his nerves but you get used to it after a while. After all, despite his complaining, he'll come along every time.”

Eren nodded, enjoying learning more about Levi. “What's up with Levi and Erwin? Earlier he said that he wouldn't have come if Erwin wasn't going to be here but he said they're not dating or anything so I was just curious...” He trailed off realising that he was going beyond the point of mild curiosity into all out questioning. If they were as close as Petra said, there was no doubt she would mention to Levi that he'd been asking all of this.

“Boyfriend? No, Erwin's just a friend that helped Levi out of some pretty serious stuff. I think Levi's always going to feel somewhat indebted to him, even if that's the last thing Erwin wants.” She didn't go on and turned away as if to say their conversation was over. She obviously wasn't comfortable telling Eren about whatever “serious stuff” Levi had been involved with.

Just then Levi returned with the blonde man himself in tow. He set down some kind of drink in front of Eren, who eyed it. He'd only ever really had cheap beer and vodka shots before, though he was sure the fancy looking cocktail that Levi had placed before him was nothing out of the ordinary for the others.

Erwin turned to acknowledge Eren before he took his seat beside Levi, giving him a small nod. “Nice to see you again...”

“Eren,” he supplied, not really surprised Erwin didn't remember his name. He hadn't really interacted with him much at all at the party.

“Ah, Eren, I remember now. It's nice to see Levi went back on his rule on- what was it you said?- “inviting kids out past their bedtimes.” ” He was smiling at Levi, obviously directing the teasing at him and not Eren.

“He's eighteen,” Levi said. Eren couldn't help but smile at hearing Levi repeat the response he himself kept giving. Levi, however, refused to look at him. He seemed almost embarrassed.

“So Eren,” said Erwin, directing his attention to Eren once more. “Tell us a bit about yourself.”

Levi looked up at him once more, even seeming a bit interested himself.

“Eh, well I'm not really sure what you want to know?”

“What are you planning to study next year?” Erwin asked with an easy-going conversational tone. While Levi exuded a sort of threatening confidence that deterred you from getting too close, Erwin's confidence was much more welcoming; calming even.

Eren couldn't help the blush that he knew was tinting his cheeks. He didn't like telling others about what he was planning to study as it still sounded stupid to his own ears. He looked down at the table and grabbed his drink before taking a quick sip.

“Hey, Eren,” Levi's voice, which was normally sharp and biting, seemed softer. “I'd like to know too.” He held Eren's gaze as he spoke and Eren felt all the breathe rush out of his lungs all at once.

“Art,” he blurted inelegantly. “I mean, I'm thinking of back up options too because my dad keeps telling me that studying art would be a waste of time but-”

“What to you mean a waste of time?” Levi looked annoyed again but Eren honestly couldn't understand how he could have pissed Levi off now. “If it's something you love and you're serious about it then it's just as viable an option as any other.”

Both Armin and Mikasa had told him the same thing when he'd voiced his concerns to them but somehow, hearing it from Levi did more to convince him than their reassurances had. It wasn't that he didn't love them and trust in their opinion but Levi seemed so put together, so in control, that if he thought it was a viable option, Eren really wasn't sure if he could dispute him.

“Y-you really think so?” He was normally so confident in what he wanted and he had been confident in his choice to study art as well. Right up until the point his father and him had a screaming match a few months prior when he'd finally told him what he'd wanted to study.

“Of course I do. I wouldn't say so if I didn't mean it.”

He kept staring at Levi as he spoke, his heart beating faster before his attention was drawn away by Erwin.

“Oh, it's the others. I better go call them over.” He made to leave and Levi's expression hardened once more.

 

***

 

Levi was far too attractive for it to be fair. The more Eren drank, the more he unashamedly oggled him.

After the rest of Erwin and Petra's friends had arrived and they'd been introduced to one another, he had been dragged about by each one of them, either to have another drink or dance with them. It seemed Levi didn't normally invite people out and so everyone was very interested to talk with him.

They had mostly backed off of him at this point in the night and Eren was left beside Levi at their table, just staring at him. Levi had driven to the club and apparently didn't enjoy getting drunk, so was one of the few sober people currently present.

“Eren, could you stop looking at me like that, it's starting to get unsettling.” Levi didn't _sound_ particularly bothered.

“Like what?”

“Like you want me to fuck you on the nearest flat surface,” he said with a grin.

Eren could feel his cheeks, already flushed from the affects of alcohol (he was going to have another hangover tomorrow) begin to turn bright red. He couldn't deny at this point that he'd found Levi attractive from the moment he'd first met him. He was also drawn to the man despite how their interactions mostly consisted of Levi insulting him and Eren getting angry. However, the fact that he was indeed a “blushing virgin” as Levi had so delicately put it the first time they'd met, did result in all mentions of “fucking him” leaving him flustered.

“I...what, I- Levi I don't, I'm not-” He slurred out his words as the effects of alcohol clouded his already flustered mind.

“It's getting pretty late,” he said as he looked Eren over the same way he'd done the first night they'd met. He was looking directly into Levi's eyes now and he didn't think he'd ever met someone whose eyes complimented them the way Levi's did; they were a calm grey that seemed to suit him perfectly. Suddenly, he found himself staring at Levi's lips. He had pretty lips, it was the only way he could think to describe them; almost feminine in a way.

He realised he could do it. He could move forward and press his lips against Levi's. As if Levi could read his mind he sighed before running his hands over his face.

“I should probably give you a ride home.”

“What?” Eren was still confused by the route his brain had just been taking. “We're leaving?”

Levi grabbed his arm and helped him up as he stood himself before replying. “Yeah, I think this is enough fun for one night,” he said with that smirk that made Eren feel strange every time he succeeded in putting it on Levi's face. “Besides, you've got school tomorrow and I've got a fucking 9am class. If you weren't here getting drunk and stupidly dancing with everyone for so long I'd have left a while ago.”

“I'm sorry...” Eren began.

“Don't be. It was actually amusing seeing you attempt to dance.”

They made their way to Levi's car which was parked out behind the club. It was a sleek, black BMW M3 and although Eren had never been particularly into cars, he found himself excited to get a ride in this one.

Levi seemed to be a good driver but that didn't surprise Eren. They sat in silence save for Eren's directions, though the silence didn't feel uncomfortable as he'd feared it might. Eren took Levi's concentration on the road as another prime opportunity to stare at him. His face was such a contrast of sharp angles and soft features, such as his lips that Eren really did think he could just look at him forever.

“We're here,” Levi said, breaking Eren out of his trance. “Or at least I think we are.”

Eren turned to look out the window and saw that they had, in fact, arrived at his house. Despite the fact that it was around 3am at this point, Eren really didn't want to go back to his room. He wasn't exactly confident in his ability to climb trees in his current state either. But most of all he was afraid that this might be the last time he would get to see Levi. It wasn't like he thought he'd be invited to any more college parties, at least until he himself was in college. And even then, he wasn't sure if he would go to the same college as Levi. His chances of bumping into Levi again and being invited out also seemed slim. He seemed to have enjoyed Eren's company this time but like Petra had said, he was a solitary person who was content with his small group of friends. Why would he want to add Eren of all people to that group?

“Oi, Eren? You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm okay, I just- Do you think we could do this again?” Eren regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

“Eren, you look like you're going to throw up and I swear to God if you vomit anywhere near me or this car I will break your jaw.” Despite his words he was smirking at Eren, though that didn't make him feel much better. He was probably internally laughing at him, unable to comprehend how Eren could be so stupid as to think he'd want to-

“But yeah, sure. You made tonight somewhat bearable so I wouldn't mind having you around next time. You've got my number so just text me so I can add yours to my contacts.”

“I- Yeah. I'll do that.” Eren couldn't believe any of this. It was very likely he had drank himself unconscious and was passed out somewhere outside of the Wall Maria club, in a pile of his own vomit dreaming this whole thing. If that was true, he would really like to have a word with his subconscious, as he'd much rather be dreaming of doing other things with Levi besides awkwardly asking him out. “So I guess I'll see you later?”

“Later, kid.”

Eren wanted nothing more than to kiss him before he left. He was sitting right there, beautiful and calm as ever despite the fact that Eren was sure he was going to develop hypertension due to long term exposure to Levi.

But then the passenger door of the car was yanked open and a strong hand was dragging him out into the street. “Eren, where the fuck have you been?”

_Mikasa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story.
> 
> Expect Mikasa Baberman (I may have a thing for Mikasa) unleashing her rage on Levi next chapter, which should be up 11th June :) 
> 
> Also, sorry this is turning out to be a bit of a slow build but I think that's just the way this is going to go.


End file.
